


New Beginnings

by Basically_A_Gh0st



Series: An Old God in a New World [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: And he (Pluto) falls in love with the barista at the local Starbucks, Cerberus is his service dog, Charon is just Charon and he does nothing, I KNOW IT'S SO CHEESY SHUT UP, I have a secret love for coffee shop! au's, I wrote this for Latin so everybody goes by their Roman names, Other, Pluto is a shy and socially awkward metal head, Slow Build, Thank you that will be all, Yeah basically Kronos is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basically_A_Gh0st/pseuds/Basically_A_Gh0st
Summary: “Who is there, and who dares to enter the throne room of the God of Death? Show yourself!” His question had been answered, as a cold, dark fog begins to appear at the corners of his eyes, slowly clouding them.“Oh,” the sinister voice hissed.“You do not remember me? My, my, it really has been a long time, Pluto. How can you possibly forget your dear old dad?”





	

Deep in the Underworld, in a darkened throne room is where Pluto, the God of Death, sat dormant. He patiently awaited another hero to demand that he let him complete his trials, but to no avail. The Underworld had been quiet and undisturbed for centuries with no sign of anyone coming back.

Suddenly, he here’s a voice calling his name. The voice was sinister, like it came from the darkest corner of Tartarus itself, but was strangely familiar. Alarmed, he leapt to his feet, and armed with his staff he called out, “Who’s there?!”

His voice rang across the room and heard nothing but his heavy breathing and heart pounding rapidly in his chest. He called out again, “Who is there, and who dares to enter the throne room of the God of Death? Show yourself!” His question had been answered, as a cold, dark fog begins to appear at the corners of his eyes, slowly clouding them.

_“Oh,”_ the sinister voice hissed.

_“You do not remember me? My, my, it really has been a long time, Pluto. How can you possibly forget your dear old **dad**?” _

Pluto’s heart sank into the pit of his stomach and a cold sweat broke out against his icy skin.

“K-Kronos…?” he breathed shakily.

_“Correct! Smart as ever, my son! Oh, how I have missed you, after eons trapped in this Gods forsaken place.”_

“What do you want,” Pluto demanded.

_“I would like to offer you a small wager.”_

Pluto was perplexed. He had no idea what Kronos was going on about, or what this “wager” even was.

“What is your challenge…?”

_“I’m so glad you finally asked! My boy, if you can last ten days in the human world, meet at least one new person, and befriend them, you pass the challenge.”_

Pluto scoffed. Make friends? Was he joking? How hard was it to make friend-?

He stopped midthought as he remembered that his two closest human friends were his “wife” that probably hated him, and Charon. He remembered his physical appearance, too. He had a long, lanky figure, with boney limbs, long, shaggy hair, and skeletal markings that stained every inch of him.

_“Not as easy as you first thought?”_ Kronos hissed in an amused tone.

Pluto sighed in defeat. “No, I guess not… Why are you offering this wager to me anyway, father?”

_“To see if my favorite son could handle being mortal! I have already tested your brothers and they failed miserably. They were arrogant, hot-headed, and saw themselves as gods when they were merely small, fragile, and, of course, human. Yes, they were presumptuous fools, but then there is you! You, my son, are not like them. You are shy, quiet, and care for every human soul you come across. I know a fair amount of people who would appreciate those qualities even in a person like you!”_

Pluto didn’t know whether to take this as a compliment or an insult. In a grim tone, he asked, “What will happen when the deadline is met?”

_“By Hercules, you ask more questions than even the Sphinxes! Anyway, when the deadline is met, well, it depends on if you pass or fail. If you pass, I shall grant you whatever you desire and infinite_ _power. Because your brothers failed to prove how worthy they are of their power, if you pass, you will be a god amongst gods. You will finally be recognized for what you truly are!”_

Intrigued, Pluto listened more. He was tired of being forgotten, overlooked; he was tired of being lonely. He wanted to be heard for once in his life. All he ever wanted was to know that he was truly loved.

_“But, if you are to fail my challenge, I shall rise once again. I shall break free of this fiery prison. I shall walk the Earth once again, and unleash my army upon humanity and gods alike. You, your beloved mortals, and all your siblings shall either die by my hand, or bow in subordination. And it will be all. Your. Fault.”_

Suddenly, the smoke began to take shape. A large, demonic creature emerged from the ashen fog.

_“So, do we have a deal, my son,”_ it asked in that same, evil voice. It held out one of its claw-like hands toward Pluto to seal their contract.

The god inhaled deeply, terrified of this decision, and grasped the monster’s hand.

“We have a deal.”

The demon smirked, and as a vibrant turquois flame sparked in the middle of their hands, engulfing them in mere seconds, but did not burn.

With a final, chilling chuckle, the beast, and the fog it came from faded into nothingness, all while that sickening laugh echoed throughout the throne room.

_“_ One hour! _”_ the voice rang, startling Pluto. It cackled in amusement as crimson peaked through the god’s skeletal-marked face.

_“You have one hour to collect everything you wish to take with you to the mortal world. Your time begins…NOW!!”_

Pluto frantically paced across the dark hall, thinking of whatever he could possibly need. What _would_ he need? He didn’t have much that would be useful among humans and ensure that he was one of them, nor did he need anything of theirs to begin with. To make matters worse, this was the day that Persopina would return home to the Underworld. He sighed in exasperation and decided to leave a note for her, explaining his absence. He had given Charon the full-time job of transporting souls across the River Styx, so he couldn’t bring him either.

What Pluto needed was some type of guard to protect him in case of danger…

Suddenly, the solution hit him harder than a ton of bricks. Cerberus! He could take Cerberus with him! He’d probably have to hire a couple of trustworthy demons to fill his place for the time being, and have everything back the way it used to be when he comes back.

Striding confidently toward his loyal companion’s post, he cheerily announced his presence to the beast.

“Come here boy, papa’s got a job for you,” he called out in a sing-song like voice.

Obediently, the large canine marched toward his master. With perfect poster, he stopped in front of him, sat and eagerly awaited his commands.

“You and I are going on a trip to the human world,” Pluto stated in a more serious tone.

“I will need you to protect me from any possible threat up there. You must act at any sign of danger, but seem like any normal Earth-dog. Do you understand?”

Cerberus nodded in agreement. After eons of being in this hellish place, after sometimes decades of being stuck at his post, the dog still loved the god of the Underworld as much as he did in the beginning.

 “Good boy, but we have to hurry. We must go _now._ ”

The god and his companion raced back to the main hall with plenty of time to spare.

Pluto used this time to hastily cut his hair and shave his beard. It wasn’t the best, but it was an easy fix in the human world. After this, he scrawled a note for his wife, grabbed a few books he may need, his staff, and a dagger for extra protection.

Retaking his position by Cerberus, the god was finally ready to go.

“Okay,” he announced to the air.

“I’m ready now.”

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaAAAAAAAA MY FIRST STORY AND IT'S ABOUT THE GREEK/ROMAN GOD OF THE UNDERWORLD. I'm so sorry but at the same time I hope this story is enjoyed by many people. The chapters will get progressively longer the longer this series goes on. Thank you.


End file.
